Victory, Thy Name is Mario
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The red capped Italian plumber gives it his best on one of the old school SNES courses of Mario Kart, and Grumble Volcano too later down the line. Let it be said that he is determined not to lose...
1. Chapter 1

**Victory, Thy Name is Mario**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, here's some news for you all to hear. Folks, I'm sorry to say, but I'm finally realizing that I can't stay on this wonderful site anymore. I am slowly starting to become quite lazy with my writing, and I seem to have a bad case of writer's block, for it's preventing me to write. That, and I'm starting to garner some headaches, which really put me in the mood of not wanting to do anything. I guess this comes from the fact that I have written fanfics for so long, it's time for me to just stop. I don't know where or when, but by the end of this upcoming summer, I'll probably stop writing all together. I have too much things on my hands, and Mario Kart Wii is just to addictive and fun to ignore. I apologize to those who have enjoyed my fanfics, but I truly feel that my time here is coming up. But now with that out of the way, I allow you all to enjoy what remain of my fanfics. Ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario Kart and everything related belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Out in the open plains of the island. Green, tall hills in the background. Not a building in sight. And what's this? Six color coordinated karts come zipping down the cement-paved path, with each of the six racers looking to pass one another.

Mario in his red-colored kart bumps into Luigi, who spins around upon zipping over the puddle of oil. Mario then drifts towards the yellow zipper, and gains a boost of speed. Behind him is Koopa, who grabs a red Koopa shell and fires it towards Mario.

The red-capped plumber takes notice, and he swerves to the right, going into the sand. He grits his teeth as the sand makes his speed slower, while watching Koopa, Toad, Peach, and Donkey Kong passing. As Mario turns to the right and then drifts to the left, he grabs an item box and gets out a bo-bomb, chuckling it in front of him. He grins as he drifts around the right bend, watching the explosion sending Peach and Donkey Kong into the air.

Before he knows it, Mario slips on a yellow banana peel, and spins onto the sand. Luigi pass by him, as does Peach, who holds behind her a fake Item Box. Mario gets back on the road, but he's bumped from the back by Donkey Kong, who tries to push the plumber back onto the sand. Mario rams back into Donkey Kong, and as the two approach a dead-end, Mario stops his kart, allowing Donkey Kong to crash into the dead end. Smirking, Mario turns to the left and starts up his kart, his acceleration quite low.

As Mario starts gaining back onto the other racers, he crashes into the fake Item Box, hearing Peach giggled. Infuriated, Mario grabs a mushroom from the item box and uses it immediately, drifting towards the right and using a mini turbo to gain an extra boost of speed as he goes over the yellow zipper. Mario then turns to the right and rams into Luigi, causing him to spin onto the puddle of oil again. Mario then drifts to the right, turns left, and right again as he grabs one of the item boxes and gets triple green Koopa shells, saving them as he approaches Peach and swerves to the left. Peach glances behind her, and gasps as Mario fires one of the shells at her, causing her to flip into the air.

Passing by Peach, Mario makes a mini boost around the left bend and approaches Koopa and Toad. As he's about to fire the two remaining shells, he is zapped by lightning, shrunk to half his size. Donkey Kong zooms by, chuckling as he rams the shrunk Koopa and Toad into the sand as well. Mario drifts towards the right and uses the extra mini boost to power up, the blue energy turning to orange as Mario continues drifting, and then he returns to normal size, the boost being greater. Mario then swerves to the left and turns to the right, following Donkey Kong, who tosses behind him three bananas. Mario jumps over the banana peel in the middle and grabs an item box, getting a Fake Item Box, which he tosses in front of Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong screams as he tries to steer his brown-colored kart the other way, but to no avail as the burly ape bobs into the fake item box. Mario cheers and zips by, going on the yellow zipper and passing the finish line, cheering with glee as he thrusts his right arm in victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I know what I said before, but that was five years ago. Like this fanfic, coincidentally enough. Heh.

Mario was drifting around in his red colored Wild Wing in the Grumble Volcano racecourse, where he was outpacing Bowser, Dry Bowser, Funky Kong, and Waluigi, who were all riding in Flame Flyers of different colors. Going into the volcano itself, Mario drifted around the bend as Waluigi attempted to push the red capped plumber into the molten red magma below.

"Ho ho, you're not so bright-a, are you?" Mario stated as he packed a green Koopa shell, tossing it at Waluigi as he then used a mini turbo to boost.

Leaving behind the fiery crater, Mario drifted through the grayish cavity of the Grumble Volcano, being on the upper path as Dry Bowser gnabbed a star and used it to plow Mario, with Bowser laughing as he pointed at him, being on the lower path. Mario screamed as he tumbled, hitting the ceiling as he landed back down, performing a mini turbo as he exited the volcano, performing tricks as he grabbed a yellow lightning bolt from the rainbow colored item box, using it to shrink everyone as he did his best to drift as much as possible to get a lot of mini turbos, taking the lower path as he finished in first, pumping his right fist in the air as he shouted his name, with Funky Kong coming up as Dry Bowser, Bowser, and Waluigi all followed, disappointed that they lost to Mario.


End file.
